The invention described herein is a new variety of apple tree (Malus domestica). The new variety was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the apple varieties xe2x80x98Braeburnxe2x80x99 (not patented) and xe2x80x98Royal Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No 4,121). The cross was made in 1985 on trees at Goddard Lane, Havelock North, Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. The new variety was determined to be distinct from the parent varieties xe2x80x98Braeburnxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Royal Galaxe2x80x99, as well as the sibling varieties xe2x80x98Scigoldxe2x80x99 (not patented) and the variety xe2x80x98Mariri Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,604), and xe2x80x98Sweetiexe2x80x99 (not patented), by the following characteristics:
xe2x80x98Braeburnxe2x80x99: xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99 has an earlier harvest season by at least a week, smaller fruit size, and the fruit shape is globose rather than conical, while fruit colour is a lighter red.
xe2x80x98Royal Galaxe2x80x99: xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99 has a later harvest season, firmer flesh, and longer storage life.
xe2x80x98Scigoldxe2x80x99: xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99 fruit colour is red striped (whereas xe2x80x98Scigoldxe2x80x99 is yellow-green), and has firmer flesh.
xe2x80x98Sweetiexe2x80x99: xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99 has a later harvest season, more globose shape, and smaller fruit size.
xe2x80x98Mariri Redxe2x80x99: xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99 has an earlier harvest season, being mature one week before xe2x80x98Braeburnxe2x80x99, whereas xe2x80x98Mariri Redxe2x80x99 is mature one week after Braeburn. xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99 has bright red striped fruit (75% coverage of greyed-red stripes over red on a yellow background), whereas xe2x80x98Mariri Redxe2x80x99 has dark red blushed fruit (almost 100% coverage of greyed-purple (R.H.S.C.C. 187B) blush on a yellow-green (R.H.S.C.C. 150C) background).
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Scifreshxe2x80x99. Asexual propagation by budding shows that the unique combination of characteristics of the variety come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. In order to obtain true-to-type clones of the initial plant, the breeders asexually propagated plants by budding dormant buds from the original seedling onto MM.106 rootstock. The plants were asexually reproduced at Goddard Lane, Havelock North, Hawkes Bay, New Zealand.
The new variety produces fruit with an attractive striped colour pattern and is notable for its excellent eating quality post-storage.